


A moment of pure feelings

by Melinaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't read if you haven't watched the trailer yet, F/M, I had to write this, Spoilers, THE KISS THAT KILLED US ALL, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: ** This is dealing with the amazing Scene from the season 4 trailer, so if you haven't seen ot yet, go on YouTube and GODDAMN WATCH IT!**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naschi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naschi/gifts).



> Hi guys  
> So, when the trailer was aired yesterday (at least in Germany it was yesterday) I had to write this Little Thing. At the same time, it's the delayed birthday present for a good friend of mine!  
> Enjoy reading and sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> ~Melinaa

There was high chance they would die. There was no other way all of this could end.

They'd barely had a year on the ground, hadn't had a possibility to discover more of this wonderful planet while they were living in peace with the grounders.

But despite everything, it had been a good time. They had used it, had changed things. Even themselves.

And this, right this was a very special moment to Abby. And she wanted to savor it before it was too late. Feel it with every nerve of her body.

She gazed down and locked eyes with Marcus after he’d pulled his shirt over his head. It was hard to believe all of this. Marcus, the man who had floated her husband barely two years ago, who had arrested her daughter, the man who had only caused her so much pain, was here with her. He had become one of the most important persons in her live. And this man, this very man, who had tried to float her back on the Ark, who had shock lashed her... This very man was here, with her, getting to see her at her most vulnerable.

They were still in Polis, another long day full of work had passed by and it was getting darker and colder outside, but in here, it was warm. The firelight crackled and its light flickered through the room, dancing across Marcus’s skin, letting it glow in a light orange. His skin was warm beneath her fingers as she let them travel across his bare chest and down his arms until they reached the bandages.

They’d had a long talk - a painful talk full of bad memories and feelings - but they had agreed: they wouldn’t let A.L.I.E. ruin what they had, what they had built down here.

He felt guilty for letting her alone and not noticing her being not her.

She felt guilty for putting him on the cross and her tries to seduce him.

They both had to fight for redemption and forgiveness, but they could face and fight this together.

No matter what.

When Clarke had told them about what would happen soon, Abby had had the hope that they would find a solution, a way out of this. But she was barely holding on to this hope.

“Abby.” She blinked a few times when she heard Marcus quietly calling out her name. His hands were beneath her shirt, stroking her bare skin. Goosebumps rose on Abby’s arms as he did so. “What’s wrong?” he asked her, his gaze concerned. She didn’t say anything, just continued looking at him. His eyes were brown, not as dark as hers but more intense.

She couldn’t look away even if she wanted to.

“Nothing,” she whispered, raising one hand to stroke his cheek. His beard felt rough under her fingertips and Abby already shivered with anticipation at the thought of how it would feel against her skin, her neck, collarbone, when they travelled down her body...

 

She took off her own shirt. He was too overwhelmed to move that much, he simply continued staring. She tossed the clothing aside and leaned her forehead against his, smiling softly. Raising his hands lightly, he felt her bare skin beneath his fingers. They skimmed down her sides, making her shiver and let out a sigh. No words were needed in this situation, there was just a comfortable silence between them, a pure moment of trust and...

Marcus suddenly winced when his fingers came to her lower back. He felt the irregular risings on her skin, the reminders of his stupidity she would be wearing forever. He pulled back his hands, moving beneath her to get her off him. “Abby, I'm...”

“No,” she quickly interrupted him, cupping his face with her hands and tightening her grip on him. She’d straddled him some time ago when they’d started kissing so there was no escape for him. “Marcus, whatever the hell you’re about to say, leave it,” she whispered, locking eyes with him. He gulped. “Abby, I... I did this to you. I’m not... I mean I am... You could find someone so much better than me,” he finally said.

“Marcus Kane, listen to me,” she laid her hands on his muscular shoulders and squeezed them lightly. “You of all people should know that I never do things I don't want to do. I'm here, with you, because I want you. And no one else. You are not the same man anymore. Marcus, I can see that. Everyone can see that. Of all of us, you're one of the people who changed the most. And it’s just skin. The pain is long gone, and so is my anger,” she told him, her voice low and filled with so many feelings Marcus couldn’t describe. He just knew that this woman was much too good for him and that he didn’t deserve her. And yet she was still here, letting him see her at her most vulnerable and he still didn't deserve any of this.

“And I know what you think,” Abby suddenly continued, her voice more serious than before. “You think you don’t deserve me. Stop thinking that, Marcus. You deserve anything I offer you.”

They just looked at each other, their gazes locked. She nodded when his hands started to travel towards her lower back again so he continued the way. He still remembered what these wounds had looked like right after the shock lashing had found an end and he had visited her in the medical tent, handed her over the pin. Bloody, brutally torn open, angrily red. But there were only scars left by now, the pain long gone like she’d said.

Maybe it was as the same as with his wrists. He didn’t blame her for any of this. She did and he told her to stop. 

She didn't blame him for these scars. He did and she told him to stop.

Maybe they should listen to each other, just this one single time. He would do his very best.

“I love you,” he whispered quietly, his voice heavy and thick with feelings. Abby smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek before she buried it in his hair. Marcus tightened his grip on her, pulling her towards him, savoring the feel of her naked skin against his.

It was a kiss filled with love, adoration, trust, forgiveness and many other things. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel, let himself feel all the love. An answer wasn’t necessary. The kiss was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> That's for my german friend, I wrote this Story for ^^ 
> 
> So Naschi, jetzt hast du zwar ein komplett anderes Geschenk bekommen als geplant, aber nachdem ich gestern Nacht praktisch dazu gezwungen war, das hier zu schreiben, dachte ich mir, du solltest es bekommen. Ein (für unsere Verhältnisse wirklich) kleiner Moment zwischen unserem OTP. Der offiziell erste OS zu Staffel 4 gehört also dir :) 
> 
> Entschuldige nochmal, dass das jetzt so verspätet kommt. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße und nochmal alles Gute nachträglich! 
> 
> Deine Melinaa


End file.
